


Let it be Enough

by whiteraven1606



Category: Bourne (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Assassins & Hitmen, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had made a split second decision not to shoot Kirill in the aftermath of the crash. Making that decision again standing on a street corner in the States was somehow easier and harder all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



****

Kirill had been surprised to open his eyes to a hospital's bland ceiling after watching Bourne trudge away from him at the crash. He waited for someone to come shoot him, but as the weeks slipped past in a drugged haze Kirill realized they'd forgotten to kill him.

The thought made him snort when the first reports of Bourne came as breaking news during one of his physical therapy sessions. Kirill watched with interest as they spoke about Bourne's body not having been found.

Kirill smiled at that and absently noted he'd scared away another nurse.

****

Jason Bourne, he couldn't bring himself to call himself David Webb even in his own mind, leaned against the headboard of the little hotel he'd found that gave him a room without asking for ID. He prodded his knee again and grimaced at the swelling. He needed to stay off it, which meant he'd have to find a place to stay while he healed up.

Finding Nicky was out of the question. He'd left her what she'd needed to survive and going back to her would only get her killed like he'd gotten Marie killed.

Jason flipped on the television to distract himself and watched the coverage of Pamela Landy getting hung by her actions to help him. He rubbed his forehead as he ran through all the scenarios that would keep her out of jail, but wouldn't keep him alive at the same time. After several minutes, he mentally sighed and forced himself to think of the excuses he needed to do to rebuild his body.

When the news turned to a shooting at a lab, Jason frowned. The man's picture didn't show someone unstable to Jason. He squinted as they shifted to a clip of the sole survivor from inside the section the man had attacked. She looked familiar somehow.

Jason shook his head and swallowed as the jumbled memories swept over him.

****

Kirill took his time getting into the States. He had healed enough to move, but not well enough to fight more than once or twice before he'd go down in a heap. He shifted through the crowd near the airport doors and tried to decide which way to go first.

The woman, Landy, that was being questioned by the useless suits, would be surrounded by men like him. Getting to her would be hard, but he should be able to figure out her phone. It would be tapped, of course, but perhaps she could tell him something useful.

He took a cab from the airport to the district her hotel appeared to be in from the news footage he'd watched after debarking from plane. He walked around, savoring the feel of the sun on his pale skin, until he found a hotel ringed in fighting men in what they liked to think were concealed positions.

Kirill found a vantage point and watched as the woman came from the motorcade to go into the hotel. Nodding to himself, Kirill slipped down the street and bought a prepaid phone from a small store at the end of the block. He activated it as he walked around the corner past a pair of fighting men trying to look like they were having a cup of coffee together.

He claimed to be Landy's half-brother needing to tell her their mother had died to get transferred her room's phone.

"Landy."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Who is this?"

Kirill kept moving as he kept an eye on the time on his watch. "I was to kill him, but I would like to talk instead. Do you know where he is?"

"No. He disappeared. They think he's dead. Which one are you? Treadstone or Blackbriar or something else?"

He snorted as he turned another corner and started looking at the cars to find one he could take. "Something that is burning now. They will kill all of us they can."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head slightly as he picked an older American made car that would handle well in corners. "It does not matter. You will burn with us."

"It was my choice."

"Stupid choice." Kirill slipped into the driver's seat. "If he calls you tell him Kirill does not want to kill him."

Her breath came across the line for a moment. "He won't call. I'll tell him if I can."

"Good." He hung up and waited until he'd gone three blocks before pitching the phone without the SIM card out the window. He dumped the SIM card a mile further on.

****

Jason watched the coverage of Landy as his knee healed. He frowned as the news talked about a crazy man chasing that lab shooting survivor and an unknown man halfway around the world.

He limped his way across town to the library and used one of their computers to look at news articles. He found several deaths he thought were connected. He leaned back in his chair as he realized he'd gotten them all killed.

Standing, Jason headed back to his hotel to gather his things. He needed to move, to do...something.

When he got back he automatically turned the television on as he threw together everything he wanted to take with him before he started another wipe down of the room.

"I just want to say that the Agency's actions in ordering the killing of their own people is reprehensible and if Jason is alive to see this...you should know Kirill is no longer targeting you."

He jerked his head around as Landy was swarmed by reporters. Kirill had looked like he was dying the last he'd seen of him.

Jason started wiping down the room as he thought about what it meant that Kirill had somehow spoken to Landy.

****

It took Kirill several days of waiting to catch a flash of Jason as he looked over Landy's plush prison of a hotel. Moving carefully so he didn't draw the notice of guards, Kirill slipped down the side of a building, turned the corner, and froze as Jason pointed a weapon at him.

"What are you doing?"

Kirill jerked his head back towards the main street. "We should move. They will notice us quickly."

Jason frowned as his eyes narrowed. "Are you going to kill her?"

Kirill blinked. He hadn't thought Jason would think in those terms. "No." He moved closer and to the side to block Jason's weapon from the view of the street as one of the roaming guards was due to cross the side street they were on. "Please, let us move."

Several fast blinks, and then Jason was grabbing his elbow with his left hand. "Come on."

Kirill fought the urge to fight and went along as they purposefully moved towards a car most of the way down the block. "I do not want to kill her." He got into the passenger side as Jason pushed on him. "Or you."

Jason snorted as he climbed into the driver's seat. "What changed your mind about killing me?"

Kirill braced himself as Jason pulled out into the street. "You did not kill me for getting her instead of you."

He glanced sideways at Kirill as he changed gears. "I don't like killing."

With a shrug, Kirill checked in the side mirror to see if anyone was following. "Liking or not was never an option."

"Hmm." Jason pulled into a parking garage. "We need a different car. Wipe down your fingerprints."

After cleaning his side of the car they were abandoning, Kirill followed as Jason picked another vehicle. They climbed in and it didn't escape Kirill notice that Jason was favoring his leg. He watched around them as Jason took them out of the city.

****

Jason wasn't sure what to do with...well, anything. Kirill wouldn't look at him when he was looking towards the other man. They were an hour outside of the District when Jason spotted a small motel that should be off the gird enough to allow them to rest. "You tired?"

Kirill ran his fingers over his temple. "No."

Jason frowned as he slowed down to turn into the motel's parking lot. "Headache? One of the others they sent after me talked about them before he died."

Kirill turned his head towards Jason and stared. "You talked to others?"

Jason shrugged as he parked their car. "Snatches. I think...I don't know. I can't remember anything before I failed a mission and woke up on a fishing boat."

Kirill rubbed at his temple again. "We were to never meet others. It is difficult without the pills."

"Pills?" Jason shook his head. "I don't...remember."

Kirill opened his door. "I get us room. We will talk."

Jason watched him go as his jumbled memories screamed for his attention.

****

Kirill came from the motel's office with a key in his hand as he mentally questioned himself for his...whatever it was he was doing. It wasn't a mission, he couldn't apply those rules to it, but it also wasn't downtime where he could take his pleasure where it was welcomed.

He opened the door to their room as Jason climbed from the car they would need to park and abandon within the next few hours. He held the door open as Jason brought his bag with him into the room.

"I didn't think. You had a bag back in the city?"

Kirill shrugged. "I do not require it." It had only carried his extra clothes, a razor, and some extra cartridges. 

"Right." Jason blinked at the single queen sized bed before closing the door behind himself and moving to the useless little table in the corner. "Talk?"

Kirill settled on the end of the bed, out of Jason's reach so hopefully their talk wouldn't turn into a physical fight. "They will always make more now that they know what we can do."

Jason scrubbed his hands across his face. "There were others and I think they've all been burnt. Killed."

Nodding, he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. "I have thought they simply forgot to kill me." Kirill made a motion towards his own chest. "The pills gave us better bodies. Better healing. When we stop the headaches become worse."

"One of us, the one that talked about the headaches, he mentioned pills." Jason frowned. "I don't remember..."

"It doesn't matter. The pills are gone. You are still walking. It is miracle to what we were told would happen." Kirill pointed to himself. "I'm still alive and have not had pill in weeks."

Jason nodded slowly. "Control. They used the pills as a means of controlling us. If I hadn't gotten amnesia then..."

"Everything would be different, but it would not change what they do in longterm."

Jason's eyes snapped to look at him. "More of us. You mean them making another program."

"They will rebuild. It matters not what the woman says. Or even what you could say. They wait, they remake, and they keep killing."

"Why risk yourself to meet me...to tell me this?"

Kirill clasped his hands together. "Hunt the hunters. We could stop them for a time."

Jason rubbed at his knee. "You are suggesting we run around the world targeting assets we don't know anything about?"

Kirill frowned to hear it put like that. "They will not stop."

Jason sighed. "The whole world is too big. We pick a city and protect it until they come in force to kill us. Pick a new city, go again. That will have to be enough."

Kirill looked up to find Jason watching him. " _Da_. That will be enough."

****

Pamela Landy dropped her purse in the chair closest to her door and waited for the shot that would kill her. After it didn't come for several minutes, she walked into her kitchen and started dinner. In the months since the treason charges had been quietly dropped as all the involved parties died except for her, Pam had decided the Agency was just dragging out her death. Maybe they were waiting for a new asset to be trained, who even knew anymore.

"Landy."

She froze with her hand on the refrigerator door. "Not that I mind the visit, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping even though it ruined your career."

Pam slowly turned, listening for sounds of him leaving and was mildly surprised to find Jason and another man still there when she got turned around. "It didn't ruin my career any worse than we ruined your life."

Jason watched her. "You know they are rebuilding the program."

"I know they are being hindered." She cocked her head. "You don't think I'm bugged?"

The man behind Jason shook his head. "We checked."

"Ah." Pam nodded. "Of course." She leaned against the counter behind herself. "You're one, like Jason, aren't you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Not now."

Jason slowly stood. "Not ever again. If you ever get wind of more programs send a postcard to Badger, Minnesota addressed to David Kirill. Just send it general delivery."

"You think I'll have access to anything sensitive ever again?"

Jason smiled. "They haven't killed you yet."

Pam frowned as she watched Kirill, because that's who he had to be, slip in against Jason's side and hold him more upright as they walked out her back door. She moved to the back step as they started across the alley.

Jason turned his head towards her. "You might want to report the dead body on the roof of the building down the street." He pointed towards the apartment building that overlooked her townhouse.

Pam glanced up at the edge of the building's roof. "They'll just send another assassin."

Kirill flashed her a savage smile over Jason's bent head. "They run low on them."

She closed her door and let out the breath she'd been holding. If the Agency couldn't kill her and it couldn't let her walk away, then there just might be postcards in her future. 

****


End file.
